Firefly (Verglas)
firefly represents me when i was younger, and it's pretty accurate, they're also my pantalan sona and the first pantalan character i ever made. they are very important to me, so please don't take anything here. thank you. meet firefly everyone, probably one of the rudest dragonets in the school itself, although there was truly no reason for this rude behavior of theirs, it just sorta sprouted. they seem to be a bully in themself, yet also reclusive and minorly cold. she / they || silk + hive || student + artist + writer || nonbinary "i'm not going to even ask what happened, it seems my question was already answered." ~ Firefly Appearance * pale oranges, darker, more burnt orange underscales, a small, wingless dragonet who's always confused and a bit of a jerk * light blue to pastel blue eyes, expression is always curved into either a friendly smile or a neutral frown * navy blue antenna, idly curl inward until further actions, horns are a burnt orange much like their underscales, navy blue paint covers swirls in complex patterns around these horns * an obvious hybrid, yet still remains a bit tribeless-looking, a horn extends from their forehead, the same color as the horns on the back of their head * giant, fuzzy mane around neck swirling with pastel and bright colors, pink, blue and purple * thinly curved spines on their back, a nice burnt orange color??? like their horns, but faded in color, so maybe a bit of grey? * darker shades of oranges for their underbelly, navy paint floods up their shoulders and neck and swirling, branching patterns, much like that on their horns * small talons, small paws, short, burnt orange talons like the rest of their horns, this is with all their horns "pardon me? were you talking to me? i honestly couldn't even tell." ~ Firefly Personality * typical cringy kiddo who misspells half the things they write * likes listening to game themes and lyricless music * mkay, now for a dislikable, stupid bits that i don't like,,, ** rude and tends to push others away, not very nice to some and doesn't think they'll make any friends,,, they're kinda meh ** can be disrespectful sometimes, they have a sharp tongue and they don't use it wisely ** always compares all "big numbers" to 1, i don't really know why, they just kinda do ** maybe i'm making them a little "too-good-to-be-true" like i usually do, so the truth about them is above. * rather caring and liked socializing a bit more than vaporwave?? hey, they can actually socialize * sometimes thinks of themself as a bad friend,,,, that's only sometimes and it isn't too true towards who i was right here * will read to their mlp characters or something like that, they'd line them up and just read little kid books to them * liked holding newts and frogs and never wanted to let them go, maybe they didn't understand "catch and release" * gets an obsession,,, never stops talking about it * still a bit loud in some cases, really childish too * they do have a wide imagination, often thinking up ideas that would be impossible to achieve * love sheep,,, they always have loved sheep and stuffed animals,,, they collect stuffed animals * stupid * low self-esteem, thoughts of abandonment * sometimes thinks of self as parasite * kinda thinks everyone at school hates them ** additionally has no friends * that one guy who played webkinz and loved it, enjoys collecting webkinz stuffed animals now to enter them into the game * has always enjoyed playing around with stuffed animals,,, sometimes built little walls out of them or counted them like sheep * would probably laugh at anything,,, like i said, they're a cringy child, typical though * loved doodling dragons and tried to improve but never really did * really does enjoy going to fairs and stuff, along with candy,,, all kids like candy so it's nothing out of the ordinary * liked writing things, but always ended up forgetting about them or throwing them away * constantly improving, whether that be art, writing or something else * never really was fond of gore or death,,, it's sad because they kill off cool characters * curious,,, really curious to the point of somewhat nosy,,, it can get annoying sometimes * gentle and knowing(?) / can be rude if they're provoked enough, tries to stay calm most of the time * sometimes is just conflicted, whenever their friends (if they have any) are sad, they were always there to cheer them up,,, through self-harm apparently * dramatic,,, yeah,,, they are pretty dramatic * despite sometimes having a short fuse, they would never resort to violence, that's a no go,,, * still a bit introverted, doesn't really know, they also hate being left out of something important or not knowing a secret, it makes them want to yell * they are,,,, very weird and, like i said before, so very childish it's hard to take them seriously sometimes * although they can be serious if they want to,,, yet that still falls down into the anger category when someone doesn't something they dislike,,,, such as sing offkey or add different lyrics to a famous song * likes tying knots,,, is fairly good at it,,, sometimes it gets pretty hard to even untie one of their knots, really * sometimes wants to get to know dragons better but is too nervous to speak with them,,, usually they just sit somewhere private,,, away from all the noise "i didn't say that, though. that was the stuffed animal." ~ Firefly History redoing this since,,, revamp y'know "why did i even find enjoyment in bullying others?" ~ Firefly Gallery Firefly!!.png|Chipper Firefly-1.png|Infobox "how about instead you just stop talking to me. please?" ~ Firefly Trivia * one of the first few hybrid ocs I've ever made, occually and the first nonbinary one as well, this follows along with silkwing and mutt, a lot of firsts for one character * possibly my third oldest character still alive on the wiki, falling behind frisk (2) and vaporwave (1) * best represents me when i was much younger * text "ha, ha, ha, ha,,,, i don't get it? what's the joke? or was there a joke in the first place?" ~ Firefly Relationships feel free to place your pantalan sona / alt in here if we've had a decent conversation. 'Amber -' text 'Honeydrop - '''text '''Gossamer - '''text '''Hobomok - '''text '''Willowleaf - '''text 'Vera- 'she's awesome!! they haven't talked to her for a long while, but they're excited to! ''positive 'Malabar- '''text ''positive 'Alani- '''text ''positive Category:Dragonsonas Category:Non-Binary Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Characters Category:SilkWings Category:HiveWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Dragonets